Silver Moon, Golden Heart
by Gypsy's Star
Summary: Returning from a personal quest, Angi is determined to find a few old friends, some answers, and show one werewolf, that he isn't the moster he thinks he is.
1. Ghosts of the Past

Hello, and welcome to my humble imagination. I don't own anything you recognize form J K Rowlings books. I simply try to console myself with fan fiction until she publishes her next book. So ENJOY!  
  
Silver Moon Golden Heart  
  
Ch1 Ghosts of the Past  
  
Angi Greystone wrapped her arms around her body as she observed the ancient building. The stone walls were covered with moss, ivy, and mold. The once gracefully kept lawns looked severely neglected, and desperate. Weeds had grown to about waist high, and looked like they hadn't been cut in years. The whole place cried out for attention. Hesitantly she stepped towards the gate to the walkway. Better get this over with.  
  
The gate had almost rusted shut, and gave an awful groan of protest when she forced it open. The place was well on it's way to falling apart. Edging of the roof was rotting away, The shutters, if any, were falling off, and the path from the gate to the front door was so overgrown she couldn't see the white granite stoned path. She knew it was there somewhere. As she got closer she noticed more and more. Over half of the windows were broken, or missing, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know the extent of water damage on the inside. A certifiable nightmare. And she loved it.  
  
Smiling for the first time in over a week she finally reached the door that lead to her once, and now, future home. Angi reached out and tried the handle.  
  
"Damn." It was locked, and there was no way she was going to be able to force the door open. It had been built to stop more force than she was capable of exerting. No human was. She nervously rubbed her heavily ringed right hand against the worn jeans she wore. She didn't really need to where the silver colored rings now, but it was habit. And they, and now this house were the only links to the past.  
  
She knew better than to dwell in the past. Her life was full of what-ifs. Releasing a sigh she pulled out her wand and unlocked the door and pushed. The door was harder to open than the stiff gate had been. Moisture must have warped the door frame. She took a deep breath and threw all her weight against the door. It gave a with a shudder and after knocking it loose it swung in without any resistance. The end result was Angi loosing her balance, and falling face first in the entrance hall. Dust flew all around her.  
  
She paused for a moment, half expecting someone to be laughing at her ridiculous entry. After a moment of complete silence she shook her head. She knew nobody was here. The doors of Wolfe Mansion had been closed for just over ten years. She sat there in the entrance surrounded by dust. Lost. Everyone she knew was gone. The halls that once were filled with life, now echoed with the sound of silence. She was the only one left.  
  
Angi grimaced as she picked herself up off the dust covered floor. Well, just a few more bruises, nothing really damaged except for her pride. She glared at the offending door. Standing in the entrance she got a good look at the interior as sunlight filtered in through the clouds of dust.  
  
"Great. He said it was a little dusty, not filthy. I could plant a garden with all the dirt in here." She gave a snort of disgust.  
  
This was going to take a lot of work. She stood up straight. Well, it would take a lot of sweat, but she was going to restore it to it's former beauty. It would take a lot of money, but she had plenty of that. Thankfully they had knocked the price of the place down over the years. Ten years of neglect to correct. She was going to need a lot of paint.  
  
Abandoning the entrance she wandered through the rest of the first floor. An elegant ball room, library, the huge kitchen, study, dining room, master bedroom, bathroom, and what they had all called the waiting room. She remembered standing there, waiting on the boys to get back from school, or waiting to leave herself. At the end, and beginning of every school year it would be chaos. They would all be milling around there. Looking for lost quills, or pencils, what ever the case may be. And of course there were missing books, lost pets, and a whole host of other confusing going ons.  
  
She wandered up the stairs, more lost in her memories, than in assessing all of the damage. The second floor had three halls. They had always referred to it as a chicken foot, and the halls as 'toes'. At the end of each 'toe' was a huge bathroom. Each 'toe' had twelve fairly large rooms, longer than they were wide. It was possible to fit two beds in to each room, with space to spare. Two of the 'toes' had been for boys, the other for girls.  
  
The third floor was the game, or rec. room. It still had many faded places on the paint where things had once been. The tables for cards, chess, muggle, and wizard. Indentations in the faded carpet where the pool table, pinball, and Ping-Pong table had been. Faded squares and rectangle on the walls marked where posters, and pictures had once hung. Angi stood there for a moment. She had looked through everywhere except one last place.  
  
Angi squared her shoulders. "Courage. Your not a Gryffindor for nothing." Her feet knew where to go. Down the stairs to the first floor, then out the kitchen door, and left, to the double doors of the cellar. She took a deep breath and pulled on one of the doors, it very nearly didn't hold together. Ten years had taken it's toll on the wood. Angi counted the stairs out of habit. Funny how the more things change, the more they stay the same. She stopped at the last stair. Twenty-seven. Funny that was her age. Easy now, take a breath, your stalling.  
  
She took the last step and turned left to follow the hallway and almost cried out. There it was. Hell row they called it. They were right. This hallway unlike the rest of the mansion showed no sign of damage. The twenty-four cells stood as sturdy as the day they were installed. And there at the end of the hall was her harp. She walked to the instrument slowly. She had walked this path almost hundreds of times. And each time she had sworn it would be her last. But she always came back.  
  
By the time she reached the harp she realized she was near crying. Every full moon she had come down here. For ten years. She would play for them. All night long she would play, and sometimes sing. And they would howl in pain, fright, anguish. And she, she would cry. It had been unfair. And she had cried for the injustice. And for the cruelty done to them.  
  
Without realizing it she was playing the harp, her head bent, eyes closed, her face a mask of sorrow, and still she played, remembering. The summer that was meant for games, laughter, and relaxation, those hopes were never realized.  
  
She had been seven that summer. The summer Voldemort had started to terrorize the wizarding world. He had started to methodically collect followers, and eliminate all of his competition. Most of it had been quiet in nature. Some strange things happening, concern, but not terror. Then it all started. First had been people having problems. That was the summer that they put the first dark mark over a murdered household. Then all hell broke loose  
  
That was the year of the Death Eater/Werewolf Alliance. The first full moon after this was a living nightmare. Literally hundreds of victims. The lucky ones where killed. The unlucky ones lived. One of the most tragic nights in wizard history.  
  
After that, there were precautions taken, but not on that first full moon. Both muggle and wizard families fell prey. Whole families were caught. But the true horror of the event didn't surface until later. Any boy or girl between the ages of ten to fifteen didn't die. Eleven orphans were made that dark night. All of them new werewolves. Seven more were refused a place to stay by their own families. That made Eighteen new unwanted, and confused, werewolves.  
  
The new orphans didn't have anywhere to go. Nobody knew what to do with them. Supposedly there had even been talk of putting them down. As if they were common dumb creature. Then Linden Walker started this program. He took in all of the new werewolves, and created a home for them. It was somewhere they could find peace from the judgmental world. Here they could at least find solace in the fact that at least one person didn't condone them for what they were. For Linden Walker was one of them.  
  
It was supposed to be a seclusion of sorts, privacy to cope with the changes, both mentally, and physically. But things didn't turn out that way. But only a week after the full moon they had found her in the woods. She remembered how frantic they were to find her parents. But she knew they had long ago disappeared.  
  
It was then they found the truth about the complete madness of the 'Werewolf' pact. When she .refused to tell the ministry about her parents, they had performed a blood revealing spell on her. They then found out that her parents had both been registered werewolves. When the man she later came to know as Dumbledore questioned her about it, she had reviled that people in black capes had made her parents very upset, and then they were gone. Voldemort had killed all of the werewolves who had refused him.  
  
The Ministry was at a complete loss of what to do with her. They couldn't brand her as a werewolf, because she had no physical aversion to silver. So out of desperation they had sent her to Wolfe Mansion. At least she would be in a familiar atmosphere. At least that was their reasoning. They had been so very wrong.  
  
Angi stroked out a few more cords reluctantly re-living the first time she had stepped into this huge house, and ultimately down those stairs.  
  
She had been taken to Wolfe Mansion one week before their first change. She hadn't wanted to go in. The place stank of fear, and self-hatred. Nothing like the fresh herbs her mother had around the cottage, that mixed with love, and happiness.  
  
Angi probably would have shifted into a wolf and run off, even if that meant exposing the one thing that her mother had forbid her to tell anyone, but Linden Walker had smiled nodded his agreement, and asked for her help. She had been seven, and never in her short live had an adult been so anxious for her help. With great reluctance she had let herself be lead in.  
  
When the full moon finally did rise she was forbidden to venture out her door. However, as she stared at the full moon through her window she began to want to run so badly, like she would with Mamma, and Papa. So as soon as the house was quiet she made a dash out side. The freedom had only lasted a second. It was then she heard the first screams.  
  
She remembered standing there in confusion. What could be in such pain? The moon was full, and the night smelt so good to her, dark, rich, full of new mysteries. She wanted to run, but her heart tugged her down to the cellar door. There she felt that something was wrong. Some of her kind were being tortured. But when she got to the bottom step what she saw confused her even more.  
  
She couldn't describe the event later, just cry. There, were Eighteen tortured souls, each in a seperat cage. They tore at themselves in frustration, and fear. The whole place stanke of blood and rage. What her parents had made beautiful and natural, they made seem ugly and unclean. It was supposed to be a quick, clean change to the wolf, but this, this was horrible. They were half human, and half wolf. Neither one nor the other, and it was tearing them apart.  
  
So she had done the only thing she could think of, she ran for her harp. Momma said it made her feel better. And when she played they didn't scream so loud. The tortured moans never failed to make her cry when she finally got to bed. Linden Walker had been mad, he said that it was too dangerous for her to be there. But it didn't make much of a difference. Every full moon she went. Afterwards they said it helped, to have something so pretty playing just for them.  
  
As she had gotten older she almost forgot her parents and their beautiful transformation. Everyone but Walker had told her that it wasn't possible. But now she had come back. Come back to prove them all wrong. It could be done without pain. She had seen it. They weren't 'too monstrous' to love. She would prove that too.  
  
She stopped playing the harp, her fingers almost cramping from unpracticed strain. She would prove that he was lovable if it was the last thing she did, and it could well be. By stars, that man was stubborn. A small frown crossed her face. It was his parents fault. Just after her first full moon here, they had sent him to stay at the Mansion. He had been fifteen. And he had been abandoned by his parents.  
  
Angi glared into space remembering the day they dropped him off. They never said goodbye, and they never looked back. Yes, Remus would be the perfect one to help her prove her theory. And while she was at it she could get him over this 'I'm a monster' kick, and find him a nice girl. There were bound to be plenty of nice girls for him in Hogsmeed.  
  
She laughed out loud, the foreign sound echoing oddly off the stone walls. Whether Remus Lupin wanted it or not he was going to find peace at last. She was still grinning when she though of the deed to Wolfe Mansion in her hand. It was in the hands of the kindred again.  
  
They had seized it on her graduation night, just shortly after the death of Linden T. Walker. Just one more reason for her dislike of the Ministry of Magic. It served them right, that nobody would set foot onto the place. In fact, they couldn't for there was old magic at work here. Now it was 'officially' in her name.  
  
She stood up, full of purpose. She had been gone for ten years. Wondering the globe, watching, and learning from the natural wolves, and the werewolves from every imaginable culture. From present day, to ancient finds, and discoveries of the past. She had published several books on the subject of Weres in general, and had made a good bit of money off of them, with more on the way. Most of the money she got from selling her biographies of different Weres' as fiction to muggles.  
  
But this, this was going to change the way the wizarding world looked at Werewolves. And it was going to be her gift to the friends that protected her throughout her youth. All of them those 'nasty brutes'. When the other 'normal' children picked on her for her heritage the orphan gang stood up for her with an ferocity that Voldemort would have found concerning.  
  
Voldermort. She frowned, she had heard stories, and the possibility of him coming back scared her half to death. She would go to see the Headmaster. He would tell her the truth. The ministry had said nothing about it, but she had no great love for them. Yes, Dumbledore would know..  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think? I simply love constructive criticism. Flames will be used for marshmallows. If you really don't like it THAT much, I'm sorry. But don't feel obligated to read the next chapter. Which, by the way is already written. I just need to go over it again. It will be up probably at least by Nov, 1st. Later!  
  
P.S. I used a word, I'm not sure everyone will get. Weres. As in Werewolf, Weretigers, Werebears, (not to be confused with Carebears) And so on. Let me know if something else is confusing. 


	2. Hogwarts Meetings

Rah! I got the second chapter up! It is a little rushed, because I am going to leave this weekend. But that's not the whole excuse. Beware. This is what happens when someone who doesn't have good grammar has an overactive imagination!!  
  
Same disclaimer. And a note. I let a friend of mine read it and she was confused about 'Angi's name. It is pronounced Angie. Just spelled different. (I had a teacher with a name like that) Her REAL name is Angelica, and only Remus calls her Angel. =) Enjoy!  
  
Silver Moon, Golden Heart  
  
Ch2 Hogwarts Meetings.  
  
Angi waited for a good ten minutes before the Headmaster had finally appeared and led her in his office. Apparently he was just as busy during the summer vacation as he was during the school year. He motioned her to a chair in front of the office. He then took a seat behind the desk smiling at her.  
  
"Well Miss. Greystone, to what do I owe this surprise, and pleasure? I haven't seen you in person since your graduation night. Although, I have been avidly following your extraordinary literary works." He gestured to a few of her biographies sitting on the shelf, and she felt a flush creep up her face. "Did you perhaps come to offer to sign them?"  
  
The flush turned into a full blush at this point. "Err, thank you sir. I'm pleased you like them Headmaster. But I actually came to ask you a few questions. They are rather sensitive in nature, and you are the only one who can answer them for me."  
  
Dumbledore gave a knowing smile. "Call me Albus. Now let me see which answers I can help you find. Oh, by the way, lemon drop?" He passed her a dish of the yellow candies. "Watch out, they are actually very potent." His eyes were twinkling merrily. "I'm afraid my last guest didn't seem to fond of them. Severus seems to have no liking for them. At least not after a pair of twins got a hold of them." He shook his head, "Feathers everywhere."  
  
"Someone tampered with Severus's candy?" she couldn't believe it. Even she wouldn't dare do something like that. Dumbledore gave her a conspiring smile. "Actually it is my belief he confiscated it, so I dare say that the intended err, victim was someone else entirely. Unfortunately for the student body, he ate it in the great hall. But don't tell him I told you."  
  
"Severus is here? At Hogwarts? Could I see him?"  
  
Albus nodded. "Yes, I think it would be a pleasant surprise. But first lets get your ambiguous questions answered."  
  
"Well, first I need to find someone, I ask you only because he taught here for a while. And I haven't the first clue of where to look. Do you know how I can find Remus Lupin?" She held her breath and waited for his answer.  
  
"Ahh, Lupin hum?" He smiled. "Yes, I think I might be able to find him for you. Do you care to tell me why?" He gave her an look that caused her to flush again.  
  
"It's not like that" she said hurriedly. "I haven't seen him in ten years. I doubt he even remembers me. And it, it's just not like that." She took a deep breath. She was starting to babble like a child. "I would like to ask him to help me prove a theory I have about werewolves. I think that there is a way to change and still keep the mind."  
  
"And he is the only one still not married, or attached. And since I don't know how long we would have to work together, I didn't want to put a relationship in danger. Werewolves have a high jealousy rate. Anyone not of their pack is subject to suspicion. I think it is part of the soulmate principle. But I haven't proven it yet."  
  
"Anyway, he is the only one who doesn't seem to even have a pack. At least, not any more. So there would be no danger of running a relationship. Besides, we were fairly close before the orphanage was closed, and I thought he might be willing to help me."  
  
Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Well, it sounds reasonable to me. I certainly will see what I can do. In fact I think I know just where to get in touch with him. But first what about the second question?"  
  
Angi took a deep breath. "Well Sir, I mean Albus, I was in Canada when I heard some roomers. Roomers that Voldermort was back. But when I got back and asked around, I was told that it wasn't true, that the Ministry of Magic had denied any odd happenings. Well considering my faith in the Ministry, I started to do some checking around on my own. The Ministry may deny it all they want, but something is going on. The air smells like it did just before my parents died."  
  
Albus nodded. "Well then, I would say that you have one incredible nose for the true situation. Angi, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but it is true. He returned the end of last year. And your right, Cornelius Fudge will not accept the fact that anything is amiss. In fact he threatened to have me removed from this school if I did do anything." She stared at him in horror.  
  
"But," he added as he saw her start to protest. "I don't see what he can say if he doesn't know what we are doing. After all, I am only getting re- aquatinted with a few old friends." The twinkle, was more pronounced than ever. "Don't you think so Miss Greystone?" she nodded in agreement. "Yes, completely."  
  
"Would you perhaps like for me to introduce you to them?" They both knew it was a loaded question. He was giving her a chance to choose. Her mind was made up. This was her chance to get even with an old score. The war had finished when she was thirteen. She would fight for what she believed in. Just like her parents. Besides, she had a plan.  
  
She looked into the headmasters eyes. "Yes, I would like to meet your friends. Very much so." Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Just wonderful! Shall we go? In fact I think you might meet more than a few people you already know."  
  
Albus lead her through one of the many halls of Hogwarts towards the staff room and guided her inside. There were about ten or so people in various positions in the room all of whom looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may in intro." but the rest of Dumbledore's sentence was interrupted by Angi launching herself at a character dressed in black standing in the far corner of the room. "Severus!" Severus held out a hand to shake hers. He needn't have bothered, because she bypassed it and hugged him instead.  
  
Silence reined supreme. There she was hugging the dreaded Potions Master. Few people cared to shake his hand, but a young woman had just thrown herself at him in, dare they think it, happiness at his presence. And then he lightly hugged her back.  
  
McGonagall dropped her teacup, Flitwik fell off of his stool. Author Weasley started having a coughing fit. Arabella Fig smothered a small laugh. A large black dog seemed to have fainted with a loud thud. Dumbledore pretended nothing was amiss by rearranging his cloak. And Snape just glared at them all from over the top of her head.  
  
She finally released him and stepped back. "I never got to thank you for your help Snape. For both helping me pass potions, and for your knowledge and work with the wolfsbane potion. I gave you full credit of course." He nodded. "I am sure you did."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Severus, perhaps you would like to introduce the lady? After all she seemed to have better things in mind when I tried." Angi gave a sheepish grin.  
  
Severus sighed impatiently. "This is Angelica Greystone, . Certifiably the worst potions brewer to ever graduate from Hogwarts." At this Angi winced and nodded. Jaws dropped. And he was supposed to like her?  
  
"However, she also happens to also be the very best authority on Shape- shifters, and any version of Were-beings that you will ever meet. That, and I would trust her with my life. So long as she wasn't supposed to brew something. Now do you think we can continue our discussion now? I do have better things to do with my time than stand around and make idle speeches." Dumbledore held up his hand in supplication.  
  
"Yes. I realize that some of you have a hard time attending this meeting without arousing suspicion. And all of you have people waiting on you to relate the outcome. But please be patient. We are still missing one member. He should be here any moment. Now, let me run through some basics."  
  
"Author Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Madam Rosmerta, Hagrid, and Severus Snape shall be in our intelligence. Without information we are wandering around blind. The more we know about the moves Voldermort makes and the reaction of our world the better prepared to deal with it." He ignored the shudder Voldemort's name had created and continued."  
  
"Author, watch the ministry. Try to convince everyone who will listen. Fletcher, Foreign Relations find the right people, and warn them. Rosmerta, find out what the average wizard thinks. You will know better than any of us what is going on. Hagrid is contacting the Giants with the help of the headmistress of Beauxbaton, Madame Maxime. Severus will be watching the Death Eaters. From the inside." Collective breaths were drawn. And Dumbledore looked at them with an expression that allowed no doubt.  
  
"Severus is loyal to us. Some of you may not like him personally, but never doubt him. He does this at great personal risk. We are all on the same side." With this statement he sent a strong look at the black dog in the corner. The dog grudgingly nodded once."  
  
"Minerva McGonagall, Arabella Fig, Flitwick, and Maddam Pomfrey will work with our students. I know that this is an unusual request, but one that I feel will prove fruitful non the less. The students rarely have preconceptions of what is possible. Let them experiment, challenge them to make impossible things happen."  
  
"Minerva work with the shields of Hogwarts I think you will find that certain students know more about Hogwarts than we remember. Arabella, you being the best dueler I know, I need you to start teaching them how to fight. Make them learn to think on their feet. Teach them how to think. Flitwick, create a group of students for brainstorming. Listen to anything they come up with. Then help them to do it. Poppy I need you to find all student's interested in medicine. Teach them as much as possible. We will need them in the future." They nodded, each it seemed was already mentally listing student's that would best fit the criteria.  
  
"Now, I think that everyone here needed to know something. During the aftermath of the death of Voldermort a grave injustice was done." The entire room had gone oddly quiet. "A man was wrongly accused of murder. Sirius Black did not commit the crimes he was accused of." The explosion was near deafening as everyone started to talk at once.  
  
Angi stood there frozen taking in the whole situation. Severus stood besides her radiating anger, and hatred, but not shock. He already knew. It was then that she thought of the black dog. He was currently siting down in the other corner his head hung low. Black. She knew it was him. The body posture was of a defeated man, not of a scolded dog.  
  
She pushed her way through the crowded room unconsciously shouldering through everyone as they tried to talk to Dumbledore at the same time. The only thing she could think of was the fact that Remus wasn't completely alone anymore. One of his closest friends was alive. Or innocent in this instance.  
  
As she knelt down to look him in the eye she knew without a doubt that Sirius Black was innocent. She smiled gently at him and rubbed the visible scars on his muzzle. "I Believe Dumbledore. You didn't do the things your accused of. But I need to know, does Remus know about your being innocent? Because if not, you have to tell him. It almost killed him when you went to Azkaban."  
  
"Yes, I know. I was the first one to figure it out. Quite by accident." Angi gasped. Even with her hearing she hadn't heard him come up behind her. She quickly stood up spinning to face the speaker. Sandy blond hair, that little scar under the right eye, and that voice.  
  
"REMUS!" then for the second time that day she launched herself into an man's unsuspecting embrace. However unlike Snapes reserved response Remus hugged her tight and swung her in a circle grinning. "Angel! It's been a long time." They were both unaware of the fact that the entire room had looked at them when she had yelled his name.  
  
"As charming as this little reunion is may we please get back to the subject at hand?" The smooth yet cutting voice of Severus lashed out like a knife. "Oh, and Angi, if you think you can refrain throwing yourself at anyone else we might be able to leave sometime soon. Certain odors in here are making me ill." By her feet Sirius growled mincingly.  
  
Angi let go of Remus and stuck out her tongue at Severus. Completely unconcerned about receiving a look that promised a slow and painful death from the surly potions master. She had to try hard not to laugh. He was fairly pissed right now. It must have something to do with the stress.  
  
Dumbledore chose that moment to clear his throat and at least attempt to continue the meeting. "As I was saying, Sirius Black is innocent. As of now, I have no real place for him. So he will remain here, safe from the patrolling dementors, at least until the school year starts up again.  
  
"I plan to use him as a messenger of a sorts. For messages to sensitive to send by owl post. I need you to all at least try to work with him. He was the second top in his year. Loyal to a fault and someone who can think on his feet. He has no constant obligations on his time, and he can be anywhere at any time. We need him. And we owe him a chance to publicly prove his innocence." There was a great deal of dark mumbling about this. But Albus continued on.  
  
"Now, Remus. Severus has told us that the dementors will join with Voldermort when he asks them. You are the person with the most knowledge of dark creatures. I need you to find out if there is a way to make something that would repel them automatically. A charm, amulet, anything you can possibly think of. The same goes for any other dark creature you and Severus think he might try to recruit. greatly help in that department." Lupin looked at Snape, who gave a barely perceptible nod.  
  
"I also think that you should start getting in touch with your fellow werewolves. I think Miss Greystone will be able to help greatly. That is if you are going to be staying with us?" The sentence ended with a question. Angi nodded she wasn't leaving now. Besides if he would let her, she'd be right in the middle of things.  
  
"And last, but not least, Angi. I think that you believe you have found something I haven't thought of , judging by that look in your eye." She vaguely noticed the knowing twinkle was back. "Would you care to let us in on your idea?" Angi nodded and released Remus's arm that she hadn't realized she was still holding.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking." Remus let a groan slip that she pointedly ignored. "You have thought of almost everything. But I ask you, how are you going to covertly keep in touch with each other?" she looked around. "I think Dumbledore is right wen he said the key to winning this time is communication. But where can you meet without arousing suspicion?"  
  
"At Madam Rosmerta's? There is always a chance that you could be spied on. And it would be impossible to have a completely private conversation. All the Death Eaters would need to do was have someone constantly on watch. And follow who talked to who. It would be so very easy to set up an ambush."  
  
"Here is not an option either. And I know this school. I did go here. The student grape-vine has a gossip relay time that a team of highly trained wizards couldn't reproduce. Someone is bound to notice something, and make an idle comment. And we have to face the fact that not all of the student's attending here will be loyal. Some will act as spies, for their parents, and for Voldemort. We need what the Muggles call a 'Safe House'."  
  
For people like Black, and Lupin. Rejected because of who they are, even if they fight on the right side. What if Snape were found out. Do you think the parents of the children at this school would all welcome him with he knowledge he was once a death eater? Everyone in this room knows what would happen. The fact that he spied and risked his life would be swept under the rug. We all saw it happen." She stopped to let the others absorb her words.  
  
"A place for target families to stay like the Potters, Longbottem. Or perhaps to take care of the orphans that we all know are coming. Someplace as safe as Hogwarts. Where everyone would be united. Someplace easy for everyone to get to, without arousing suspicion. Unlike the first time someone sees Madame Rosmerta holding a serious conversation with Hagrid, and Severus Snape." There were a few nods of agreement at this. That would arouse suspicion.  
  
"And just where would we find such a place? Nowhere is as safe as Hogwarts." Angi Gave a bright smile at the woman by the fire who had spoken. Arabella Fig if she wasn't mistaken.  
  
"Ah, but that would be where you are wrong. Wolfe Mansion has just as many safety protection wards as Hogwarts. In fact, I have my suspicions that Hogwarts and Wolfe Mansion may share a few. It is my personal belief that Wolfe Mansion was once, many years ago, used for the very purpose I propose. Therefore most of the oldest, and strongest wards overlap. And I believe that it wouldn't take much to reinstate some of the newer ones." She held her breath as she waited for someone to say something. In the end it was Author Wesley who spoke first.  
  
"I agree. I had forgotten about it being so protected, but there is one major problem. After the Werewolf/Death Eater alliance the Ministry decided to revoke the right for werewolves to own land. They only let Linden Walker stay technically in possession of the land until his death. Mainly because nobody else had wanted to deal with the young orphans. So Linden held on until his last ward had graduated before he let himself die." He gave a sad smile at Angi.  
  
"But, apparently as he died he did a series of death-bed magic. A curse of sorts. One stating that only when someone of werewolf blood held the deed would anyone be able to set foot on the estate of Wolfe." He gave a disparaging shrug. "Unfortunately the ministry will not alter that law any time soon. And I doubt very much that they would find sympathy for us if we explained what we wanted it for." He gave a shake of his head to show what he thought of his fellow workers at the Ministry.  
  
Angi reached into one of the pockets in her robe, pulled out a scroll and handed it to Author. "You might like to know that as of this afternoon someone has steeped into the grounds of Wolfe Mansion." Everyone but Dumbledore and Remus gaped at her.  
  
She decided to ease their curiosity. "My parents were both registered werewolves. But I had no aversion to silver, my strength is the same as normal people, and I don't change on every full moon. So technically I'm not a werewolf. But I do have the blood of them in me. My eyesight, reflexes, balance and sense of smell is equal to Remus's. And while I don't have to change into a wolf every full moon it doesn't mean I can't." She smiled brightly at them all. "So, I bought Wolfe Mansion."  
  
"Well, done girl." Mundungus Fletcher applauded her in the background. Linden said that he would make sure that one of his wards got the Mansion, but honestly I doubted him. Well done." Dumbledore clapped his hands together to regain the attention of the room back to him smiling brightly at them all.  
  
"Well, that would be splendid. Just splendid. Sirius I'm sure would like to go stay with you, than stay here at this old castle, and Remus needs a decent place to do his research without any disturbance. That is if you honestly don't mind Miss Greystone."  
  
"Not at all Sir. Anyone who wants to stay at the Mansion is welcome to. Although I haven't had a chance to clean it up yet. It has sat empty for ten years. It needs a lot of work. I haven't even gotten a chance to start one it. And it's really big. Just over fifty rooms. And that is just dealing with the main house, not the grounds, or the outbuildings."  
  
"I will help" She looked at Snape, who looked distinctly uncomfortable now that he had made his offer, and everyone was staring at him. "The sooner Black is not in this castle the better." He said defensively. "And I, of course, will help." Remus's voice sounded just behind her. She gave a grateful look at both of them.  
  
"Thank you. I will need all of the help I can get." Just then Black nudged her hand with his nose to get her attention, and then nodded. So he would help to. She vaguely wondered if they would change their mind when they saw the state of disrepair it was in. Well, only way to find out.  
  
"Well then. I believe that it is time that we adjourn. I suggest that we meet this same time in two weeks for a second meeting at the Wolfe. Are the coordinates still the same to Apperate at?" he sent a questioning look at Angi who nodded. "Splendid. I trust that everyone still remembers them? Yes? Good."  
  
"Now I want to remind everyone to make regular reports to Sirius as he will be in charge of communications in the time between. I want to remind everyone that it is essential that we work together" she saw him alternate pointed looks at Black and Snape. "The muggle Americans have a saying. 'United we stand. Divided we fall'. I suggest we put it into practice as well."  
  
With the meeting apparently finished there was a small flurry of activity, people getting notes they had taken, saying good-buy, and heading out the door. She herself got caught up in talking to professors Flitwick, and McGonagall. After taking her leave she headed out the door only to be stopped by the Headmaster.  
  
"My dear, I wanted to thank you for offering to do this. And to offer you luck with your cleaning" He said this with a definite twinkle in his eyes. "Don't hesitate to call for me if the mess becomes unbearable." With that he smiled at her and turned to speak with Madame Pomfrey. He had probably guessed at the state the mansion was in. With that thought she went down to meet Remus, Sirius, and Severus.  
  
She would shortly find out exactly why he had wised her luck. What a mess.  
  
  
  
Chapter three is coming soon! Duels, Dust, and House-Elves! Forgive me if Doumbledore seems a little OOC. I really am trying. Well, let me know what you think. Review, criticism. please! How else am I going to get better?  
  
Oh, and I think that Remus remembered her, don't you? *wink* 


End file.
